


[podfic] Trust Your Heart

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe - Anakin Does Not Fall To The Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clone Rights, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Podfic, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia has a bad feeling about this.





	[podfic] Trust Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817793) by [PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Anakin Does Not Fall To The Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Skywalker Family Feels, Clone Rights, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:14:04

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Trust%20Your%20Heart_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0438.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
